


Homemaker

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 4: Moving In Together, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2016, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: What makes an apartment a home? Asami is determined to solve the riddle, even if Korra says she's fine. Day four of Korrasami Week 2016, and the fluff continues! Asami's POV this time.





	

Moving all of Asami's things into the apartment was the first priority. She'd felt bad about that, but given the work going on in her mansion, her things had the most time constraints. Korra was more than happy to help, in what time she had, and within a couple of days, Asami had their place fully outfitted. A mirrored armoire and dressers and a large bed, a dining set, lounging couches, a work desk for her office, bookshelves, chairs, workout pads, even one of those new electric iceboxes she'd been dying to try out.

Then it was Korra's turn to move in her things.

The Avatar returned with a backpack.

“Where's the rest of it?” Asami asked, frowning as Korra dumped the contents onto the bed.

“What else is there? You took care of furniture, and it's not like I took a lot of stuff with me when I left the South Pole, or had much on Air Temple Island. I could've brought my airbender robes, but I never wear those anyway, better to leave them there.”

“But...” Asami looked around, at all her things. Her pictures on the walls, her decorations and books on the shelves. She'd worked hard to leave Korra a full half of the armoire—well, 40%, surely—but Korra was barely going to use any of it.

“Well, make sure to call your parents and have them send up anything you might want. Anything at all.”

“I will,” Korra said, offhandedly, tossing a few bundles of pants haphazardly in a drawer.

The imbalance grated on Asami for the next few days. How could they build a home _together_ if it was nearly all Asami's things? Korra deserved to have as much space, deserved to make it as much of a home as Asami had.

Of course, Korra has never had a chance to accrue many possessions, had she? She had her Fire Ferrets uniform, a few pictures, that ring of keys she'd hung on the wall... but barely anything to make it look like Korra's home.

“I was thinking we should go shopping,” Asami said casually, over lunch.

Korra finished slurping up a truly superhuman mouthful of noodles. Asami smiled at her appetite—after the fight with Zaheer, she'd barely eaten at all. “Yeah? What for?”

“Oh, a few things for you. Maybe a few outfits—”

“You don't like what I'm wearing?” Korra frowned, looking down.

Asami patted her hand. “I love what you're wearing, but you must get tired of the same old thing every day. Besides, maybe if you have a few more dresses, I can convince you to go dancing more often.”

Korra shrugged. “I guess?”

The engineer smiled. “Good. Then we can maybe swing by the Water Tribe cultural district, see if maybe anything strikes your fancy.”

Her girlfriend was getting suspicious now. “Asami, I don't _need_ anything.”

“But surely we can get a few things you _want_.”

Korra's foot traced up Asami's calf under the table. “I _have_ what I want.”

Asami blushed. “O-okay, but... I just don't want you to feel crowded out in our apartment.”

“Crowded out?” Korra chuckled. “You think I have a problem being constantly reminded that I'm living intimately with Asami Sato? Stepping into our place is like immediately stepping into _you_. What could I want more than that?”

Asami's breath caught. “Oh.”

Korra leaned across the table, yanking Asami into a quick kiss. “If I want anything else, I'll let you know, okay?”

Asami didn't trust her voice just then. She nodded, and kissed Korra back.

But it still didn't sit right with her.

Their apartment was Asami's home—in a way, it was more her home than the mansion ever had been. It held no sad memories of loss or betrayal, it was functional where the mansion was ostentatious. Deep down, Asami was a city girl, and now she lived in the heart of it. This was the perfect home for the fully-realized, fully-grown, fully-in-charge of her own destiny Asami Sato.

But Korra? She'd been taken from her parents' hut for training as a child. Was the White Lotus compound home, for her? Air Temple Island? The Chief's Palace, where she'd spent years of recovery? Korra had lived a transient existence up until now, but Asami would be damned if she let Korra get away now that she'd finally gotten hold of her.

What was missing?

Late that night, on the verge of sleep, she realized what it was. She stepped out onto the balcony, shivering in her robe, looking at the cityscape around them, thinking of how to fix it.

Arranging it took a few weeks. Making sure Korra didn't notice was the hardest part—but then, Asami was probably being paranoid. There was plenty of construction going on in the city, after all; Korra wouldn't have any reason to pay special attention to a particular bit of it.

“So, dinner at home tonight?” Korra asked as she came in the door. “This is usually Narooks night. You feeling okay?”

Asami smiled, stepping in for a kiss. “I am. I finally figured out how to make this home for you.” She pushed Korra's hair behind her ear, struck, as often happened, with how lucky she was.

Korra rolled her beautiful blue eyes. “ _You_ are home for me, you worrywart!”

“Maybe,” Asami said, tapping Korra on the nose. “But all the same, I know you'll like this. Come to the balcony with me.”

Their fingers intertwined, and Korra allowed herself to be led. “It's going to be another beautiful sunset.”

“You're in the middle of the most vibrant city in the world, and the first thing you notice is the nature around it.”

“Well... I see the city all day.”

True enough. “You never mention it, but were you disappointed when we realized Naga couldn't fit up here?”

Korra sighed. “Yeah, a bit. She's been my friend since we were both little. I make it over to the island whenever I can, but Naga wasn't made for the city.”

Did Korra think, deep down, that she herself wasn't made for the city either? Her gift was perfect then. “I'm not sure about that,” Asami said, pointing at a rooftop across the way.

Korra frowned, following Asami's finger to the rooftop across the street, a few stories below theirs. With all the construction tarps now pulled aside, she could see what Asami had been arranging—the transformation of the entire rooftop into a garden. Trees and bushes, painstakingly transplanted grass, a small recirculating creek, and—most importantly—the large, white, fluffy shape bounding happily around all of it.

Korra gasped, one hand moving to her lips. “Asami, you... you did this for Naga?”

Asami snorted. “Not exactly, but that's what it took to make you—”

Korra squeezed the rest of the sentence out of her, crushing Asami between her arms and peppering her with kisses. “You're the best, Asami! This is... nobody's ever done something like this for me before! I never would have thought...”

“You and Naga both need some nature in your life. I couldn't exactly install a tundra nearby, but I figured, this would do.”

Korra picked Asami up, spinning her around. “Can I glide there?”

“The real question is, could anybody stop you?”

She finally set Asami down, but only long enough to grab her glider from inside. “I can carry both our weights that far. Let's go see it!”

Asami kissed Korra's neck as the Avatar's arm took secure hold of her waist. “Welcome home, Korra,” she said. Grinning, the two of them took flight.  
  
  


_Fanart courtesy of[korrafitkay](https://korrafitkay.tumblr.com/post/174694398818/so-the-amazing-thewillowtree3-reached-out-to-me)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Golly, this is actually a straightforward interpretation of the prompt! How could this beeee? 
> 
> Seriously, though, writing them makes me happy. I hope I've made some of you happy as well. Let me know in the comments if you do -- I know it's unseemly to ask, but it really makes my day. Like, really. Like, REALLY GUYS.
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
